


I Like You

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Charlotte adores Sol, Crushes, Cute, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Learning from the Past, Love Confessions, Mentioned Vanessa Enoteca/Yami Sukehiro, One Shot, Regret, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sol is bold, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, learning from past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sol confesses her feelings to Charlotte, forcing the captain to reckon with her feelings for the first time ever.





	I Like You

It had been a quick kiss on the lips and a confession of, “I like you a lot, Char.” to turn her world upside down.

Charlotte Roselei does not do love or liking, especially after Yami went for Vanessa.

Sol had been honest and open with her heart, hoping Charlotte would be the same way. All she got instead was a shocked look and a small, “I…I never had anyone confess to me like this, Sol. I’m sorry, I’m just…stunned that’s all. I never saw this coming. Everyone always says I am too cold…”

“You’re not cold, Char. You’re strong, beautiful, brave, and caring. If they can’t see it, then that’s their loss.” Sol reassures her in the hopes she will get a direct answer, but all she gets instead is a small, “Thank you, but I need more time to think this over. This is just so sudden and I don’t know how to respond.”

Sol is disappointed, but it shows for only a second before a smile breaks out on to her face, “That’s fine! Take all the time you need, Char.”

Sol leaves her be and Charlotte returns to her room in their headquarters. She doesn’t know what to make of it or what to do from here on out. She only knows that Sol confessed to her, Sol kissed her, and she…didn’t mind it at all.

She had thought she would have felt horrified to have anyone kiss her, let alone confess to her. Somehow, with Sol, none of the above happened. Having never been kissed before, Charlotte doesn’t know what makes a good kiss or a bad kiss. All she knows is Sol took her first kiss and she didn’t mind it.

The kiss had been quick, chaste, and gentle. It was done with nothing but good intentions and Charlotte found herself reeling in the fact it did not feel gross or bad. It felt…good.

There was a spark there, like a firework going off in the sky, there was a calming feeling to it that made her melt into it ever so slightly. She didn’t mind the kiss, it had felt nice and she almost wished it would have lasted longer.

She doesn’t mind Sol, either. She may never call her captain like everyone else does, but she is the best one on her squad and the most reliable out of all the Blue Rose Knights. Sol always has her back in battle, Sol is powerful, and Sol can make great strategies in battle when provoked into doing so. She knows how to follow orders as well as when to break them for the greater good of the situation.

Sol is also funny, warm, and being by her makes her feel relaxed.

Sol knows how to make her laugh with small jokes or small actions. She knows how to brighten up a room with her wide, childlike smiles alone. She is a soothing balm to Charlotte, who always feels the need to keep up walls around herself in order to feel safe and strong. Around Sol, she can let down her guard and not feel afraid. No, Sol is safe and makes her feel safe enough to be herself around her.

Sol can hug her and make her tension ease from her shoulders after a bad day. Sol can converse with her about something important or nonsensical and it makes the weight of bad day go away in only a few minutes’ time. Sol can make her smile with her never-ending compliments that never leave her feeling sickened or creeped out. Sol is positivity without any of the annoyances or leering intentions she finds with others.

Sol makes her heart beat a bit faster whenever she walks on past her or greets her in the morning. She doesn’t know why it does, but there’s something about Sol’s aura that just draws her in like a moth to a flame. She cannot get enough of Sol and her presence. She feels addicted to it in a sense because she knows she could never go without it.

Oh…she…must like Sol then, huh?

When she thinks over every thought that has passed through her head, Charlotte knows then and there: she likes Sol, if not somewhat loves her.

In response to this recognization of feelings, Charlotte refuses to put this off any longer. She will not make the same mistake she made with Yami and allow Sol to slip through her fingers. She will do her right and confess while she can.

She marches over to Sol’s room, her head held high and when she knocks on the door, Sol answers with a stunned, “Char? What are you doing here?”

Charlotte’s mouth runs dry and suddenly, all confidence is gone. All she does in response to prevent this from becoming awkward is give Sol a kiss on the lips.

Once the kiss ends, Sol is wide eyed, “D-Do you…like me back, Char?”

Charlotte nods, a calming exhale escaping her when she responds, “I do. I like you Sol and I am willing to give us a chance if you are.”

Sol smiles, and Charlotte doesn’t feel so small anymore, “I’d love to, Char!”

Sol smiles and it makes Charlotte smile as well. Sol smiles and it makes her feel a warmth she will never find with anyone else so long as she lives. She won’t make the same mistake before with Yami, she will do whatever it takes to keep Sol by her side and she will make this work for the both of them.


End file.
